I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the separation of solid and/or liquid particles from gases or solids from liquids, as well as for the separation of gases or liquids having different densities.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to separate gas and liquid mixtures in cyclones and centrifuges using centrifugal acceleration. In addition, the separation nozzle process in a curved slot is known for the purpose of isotopic separation, particularly in uranium enrichment. However, this process has the disadvantage that there is a transverse flow through the two gap ends used in this process, which leads to faults and requires comparatively large quantities of energy.